Overwatch Academy
by maxzmud
Summary: Here he was. Standing in front of the illustrious Overwatch Academy where they train future members of Overwatch in the ways of combat, art, music, etc.
1. Overwatch Academy

Here he was. Standing in front of the illustrious Overwatch Academy where they train future members of Overwatch in the ways of combat, art, music, etc. Though it used to be for everybody, nowadays it was only for the children of members of Overwatch. They said if you could get into the school before that rule was implemented you were extremely lucky. The school was run by Winston. A blue ape with a surprisingly high IQ that could beat anybody in chess. While the school itself was pretty amazing the professors were why people wanted to go. most of them were retired or bored Overwatch agents with nothing better to do, but even though that was why they were there they were the best of the best and taught just what it meant to be an Overwatch agent. Like getting on the point. It's not a spy mission it's a team effort. This academy taught the brilliant minds that were creating, inventing, and innovating the world around them, and there he was a young man of 18 years old about to move into this brilliant academy. His name was Crizo he had black hair that looked short from first glance, but was actually pretty long tied up into a ponytail. He had a clean-shaven goatee, and wore a black sort of robe with a etch of storm clouds on the left sleeve. He had a belt with a couple of pouches on it, and a bow and quiver slung around his back. If you could see his right arm you would see a tattoo of a dragon running the full length of his arm. He walked through the gates of his new school and home for the next year, and thought about what his dad had told him.

"Crizo it is time you go, and get an education in the art of combat"

Crizo looked up at his dad. They looked very similar despite them being decades apart in age. The only thing that was drastically different was that his father looked older than Crizo. Which wasn't surprising seeing as how his father was 30 years older than him.

"You are right father. It is indeed time"

Before Crizo left for the academy his father told him one thing

"Remember see through the dragon's eyes"

Crizo was knocked out of his deep thought by a girl with short black hair running up to him.

"Ello chap"

She said in a british accent with a voice so high it could only mean one thing

"You must be Tracers daughter corect?"

He asked. He had heard from his dad that tracer had a super high voice that was more cute than annoying .

"Correct, and you are?

"Crizo at your service"

He answered

"Crizo Crizo let's see.."

She thought for a moment, and a stray piece of hair fell onto her face. She looked at it cross eyed then blew it out of the way. Then suddenly

"Got it! You must be Hanzo's son am i right?

"Yes that is correct"

He confirmed and inadvertently started fiddling with the string of the bow he had on his back. Another girl came up to them. She had blue skin and black hair with glowing red eyes on her forehead.

"Hello cav"

She said in a thick french accent  
"Ello Recluse"

She responded

"I have something to show you"

Recluse said in that french accent of hers. No doubt she was widow maker's daughter

"Oh alright"

She responded

"I'll see you around then"

She said to Crizo and with that they were both off going towards what Recluse wanted to show her. Crizo didn't know what life was going to be about at this school, but one thing was for certain. It would be very interesting


	2. Ready to go

Beep beep beep. Crizo groaned as he heard the sound he had hated his whole life. He did not understand how his father woke up at the crack of dawn when he had trouble at 6:00. Beep beep beep. Okay that was really getting annoying now. Crizo took his fist and slammed it down. Only to feel a sharp pain in that hand. He jerked awake, and looked at his hand. There embedded into his hand was the arrow he had been modifying last night. Curses he thought as he tore the arrow out of his hand. In the process turning his clean white sheets a bright red. Beep beep beep. He had had enough of this. He turned the arrow downwards, and held it like a knife. Then in one swift motion brought the arrow down upon his alarm clock successfully shattering the insides and causing sparks to fly everywhere. He looked down at his bloody hand. Great. Just great he thought. First day of class, and I'm already hurt. He sighed, Then got up from his bed going to get ready for the day.

"Wow you completely murdered that thing"

His roommate said. His roommate was under the code-name soldier 77. He had blonde hair, and wore a blue and white jacket. On said jacket he had many straps and pouches filled with high tech equipment that nobody knew about.

"Yeah. It was an annoyance so I got rid of it"

He replied as he said a chant in a foreign language to heal his wound.

"Well you got rid of it alright. Careful don't let harmonyatta see that he would go nuts and lecture us about equal rights for tech."

Crizo smiled. Yesterday him and soldier hit his computer because it wouldn't work. All he wanted to do was show soldier his character in World of Warcraft, but no his computer just had to go haywire at that exact moment. Sometimes technology was just a pain. Crizo liked the days where him and his father went hunting. There was such a difference in getting out and seeing nature instead of playing League of Legends all day. Trust me you're not going to be in the finals so stop thinking you will be. After brushing his teeth, tending to his wound, and getting dressed he was finally ready to go.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"

Soldier asked him.

"No I never eat breakfast. I feel more alert if I don't eat it"

He responded. It was true he felt more energized when he didn't eat breakfast. He hadn't ate breakfast for pretty much his whole life why start now? Crizo stepped out into the brisk morning air, and breathed deeply. Zip. He opened his eyes, and saw Tracer's daughter standing in front of him. He realized he didn't get her name. As if reading his mind she said

"I don't think I told you my name now did I? My name is Cavalry or most people call me Cav"

"It's nice to make your acquaintance Cav"

He replied bowing. Suddenly he heard an alarm beeping. His eyes flared with anger. Dangit couldn't he just get away from the god-forsaken beeping.

"Oh crap. sorry chap got to go. It's time for my first class"

With that she ran off leaving a trail of light behind her. That reminded him. He had to get to his first class as well, and so he started off toward his first lesson at Overwatch Academy.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was pretty much just fluff. Next chapter won't be though so stay tuned, and thank you to all the people who followed. It means a lot to me. This is my first fanfiction so please tell me what I need to work on. Thanks.


End file.
